Are you my Daddy?
by SelenityPotter
Summary: Kay, Mara thought she was a normal teenager whose mother abandoned her father before she was born. When her father shows up on her 18th birthday, she is in for a surprise and a very long adjustment period!
1. Early Morning Birthday Surprises

Alright, Me no own. There I said it. Story and Mara are mine. Laby and characters are not. Now, I know that there are  
people waiting for the updates to What If... They will be out soon, promise! I am just trying to make the chapters longer!  
Anyway, here we go, a new story! Probably been done before, but I thought it would be cool to write!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mara watched the round crystal dance accross her hands. She never knew how she could do this. When her emotions would  
run high, a crystal would appear in her hands. Rolling it accross her hands was soothing and it left her mind free to think   
of other things. Her mother had seen her do this once and burst into tears. When Mara asked her what was wrong, she   
muttered something about her father and left the room.   
  
Her father, Mara snorted at the thought. She had never seen the man in her life. Her mother had left him just before she   
found out she was pregnant, and she refused to tell Mara anything about him. Her mother had described him once. White-gold  
hair and changling eyes, a regal face of angles and planes. He was tall and thin, however he was beautiful, and that was   
all that she could get out of her mother. The crystal dissapeared and Mara pushed her hair back behind her ears. A snarl   
graced her lips, showing the elongated canines. Her mother said she looked like an equal mix of both of her parents. Her   
father's moontouched blonde hair, lean body, and delicate mouth. Her mothers eyes stared out at the world, as well as some   
of her better attributes, giving her a body that men lust over.   
  
Glancing at the clock, she noted that it was 11:59. One more minute and it would be her 18th birthday, and she would   
finally meet her father. She was less than pleased at that prospect. The man had made no attempt to find her or her mother  
in 18 years. Why should he care about them now. The clock struck midnight and the house began to shake and shudder, thunder  
and lighting rained from a clear sky. "Mother!" Mara shrieked as she bolted for her mothers room. Running through the   
open door, she saw a tall man dressed in black standing over her mother's sleeping form. His pale blonde hair stuck out in  
all directions and his gloved hand was reaching for her mother face. Fear coursed through Mara and a crystal was suddenly  
in her hands. "Back away from my mother you freak!" The man looked up at the sound of her voice and smirked at her.  
  
"And if I do not?" An elegant eyebrow was raised the question was more of a challenge.  
  
"You will wish you had never come here." The man threw his head back and laughed. Mara never liked beoing laughed at. In  
fact, the last person who laughed at her ended up in the hospital with a broken jaw. The crystal in her hand started to  
weave back and forth across one hand, and then the other. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at the man, who continued to   
laugh at her. The man had not noticed the menacing dance of the crystal, so she threw it at him. The laughter ceased as  
he was thrown against the wall hand held there by some force that couldn't be seen. Looking at her and then studying his   
situation for a moment, he strained against the invisible bonds for a moment before dropping lightly to the floor. An   
unidentifiable look flited accross his face and was quickly gone. He moved towards her mother again and another crystal  
appeared in her hands and started its menacing dance again. "I said back away from my mother!"  
  
The man eyes narrowed and a look identical to her own graced his face. "And who are you to order me around? Do you know  
who I am?"  
  
Mara eyed the man up and down. "Someone who doesn't know the eighties are over and really needs to loose the tights and  
the hooker boots. I will admit, the shirt looks good, but the makeup and hair are a little over the top." His eyes narrowed  
and a crystal started to dance along his hands. As the two glared at eachother, The woman in the bed sat up.  
  
"Jareth, Mara, stop it this instant! Mara have some respect for your father!" Both crystals stopped their dance and two   
sets of eyes looked at her.  
  
"What did you say Sarah?" Jareth had a perplexed look on his face and Mara looked about ready to fall over.  
  
"You heard me Jareth. I told Mara to have some respect for her father." Mara stared at he mother in pure shock and fainted  
away to the floor. Sarah looked at her daughter and sighed. "It is going to be a long day." Turning back to Jareth she  
said, "Well, pick your daughter up of the floor." Jareth looked at her in shock and fainted away as well.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kay, tell me what you think. Press the little button on the bottom of the screen and let me know if I should continue  
or leave it at that! 


	2. Mara meets Jareth, the Fairy Queen

Kay, Chapter two here by popular demand. Little more drama than humor in this chapter, but it is almost an entire   
explanation of what is going on. More details in the next chapter! Oh, and by the way, me no own so don't sue!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jareth slowly came back to conciousness. "Sarah," he muttered "I have just had an awful dream. I dreamt that I  
ran into a child who used crystals just like mine and you told me she was my daughter." There was a tired chuckle  
from above him and a cool hand brushed hair out of his face.  
  
"There was Jareth and she is your daughter. Eighteen today to be exact, and she was about as thrilled about finding  
out about you as you were about finding out about her!" Jareth's eyes shot open and he sat up, glaring at Sarah.  
  
"You waited eighteen bloody years to tell me I had a child? Eighteen years that there was an heir to my throne? Why  
Sarah? Why didn't you tell me?" Sarah stood abruptly and shot him a glare of her own. She then whirled to where  
Mara was laid out on the floor and proceeded to try and revive her. "Sarah, answer me damn it!" Sharah continued to  
ignore him and he ran a gloved hand through his hair in frustration. Before he could speak again, Mara groaned.  
  
"Mommy?" Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Sarah. "Mommy, I just had a really bad dream. I dreamt that there  
was this freak from the eighties that was in your room and my crystals didn't work very well against him. And then you  
told me he was my father!" Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed softly.  
  
"Sweety, there is a man here, and he is your father. And even if he does look like a freak from the eighties you don't  
need to say so." Mara sat up and looked over her mothers shoulder and groaned when she saw Jareth standing there. She  
burried her face in her mother's shoulder.  
  
"I am still dreaming. My mother did not just tell me that the fariy queen in tights was my father. There is not some  
guy with a sock stuffed down the front of his tights in my mothers room. And if I keep telling myself this I just might  
believe it!" Mara looked up and Jareth was glaring at her. "That's it, I've gone nuts! Mother, I told you I should go  
in for therapy, but did you listen, no! Now I am having halucinations and you are telling me that the fariy queen over  
there is my father!" Jareth's glare was getting more deadly by the second and Sarah was hard pressed not to laugh. She  
knew how her daughter felt, to a point.  
  
"Mara, sweetheart, why don't you go to bed. You will feel better in the morning and we will get this all worked out."  
Sarah helped her daughter stand up and guided her to the door. "Go on sweetie. We will talk in the morning." Mara  
left the room muttering about how in the morning she was going to wake up and all of this would be a bad dream. Sarah  
sighed as she shut the door behind her daughter. She pressed her forehead against the cool wood of the door before she   
turned to face Jareth. However, instead of seeing Jareth half way across the room, she turned and was face to chest with   
him. Jareth's hand came and gripped her shoulders as he shook her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me I had a child! I think I deserved to know that I was a father..." before he could get any further  
there was a resoudning smack as Sarah slapped him.  
  
"I wasn't the one who decided to send me away for my own protection! I am not the one who sent me away before I could tell  
you that I was pregnant! So I thought that Mara should be old enough to protect herself before she came back! So do me  
a favor and back off!" Sara brushed past Jareth and moved next to her bed before turning and facing him again. "I tried  
contacting you a dozen times after you sent me back and you wouldn't answer. After Mara was born I thought that I would   
wait until she was old enough to handle the news of being a Goblin Princess before I called you. This is all your own  
damn fault. If you had talked to me bofore sending me back, you would have known about Mara!" Sarah sighed and sunk onto  
her bed, burrying her face in her hands. "Jareth, leave. We can talk about this in the morning. I thougt you would be a  
little more mature in handling this. I guess I was wrong..." Sarah felt warm arms circle her and a face burry itself in  
her neck. Jareth's warm lips traced their way from her jaw to her collar bone. Breathing was starting to become an alien  
concept when a little voice came from the back of her mind. *What if Mara walks in the room?* Sarah sharply pushed Jareth  
away. "Jareth, what if Mara walks in? Go back to the Labyrinth, I will call you in the morning." Jareth gave her an   
incredulous look. "Please Jareth?" Jareth shrugged slightly, and dissapeared in a shower of glitter. "Oh Lord, how am I  
going to work this out in the morning?"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kay, please leave a review in the little box! 


	3. Daddy Daughter Arguments

Kay, chapter 3 of Are You My Daddy? So far so good, you like me, you really like me! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter  
and don't forget, me no own, but Mara is Mine!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mara woke the next morning with a killer headace. She could hear her mother in the kitchen talking to someone. Someone  
male. She assumed it was Uncle Toby, since last night must have been an awful dream. Stretching, Mara hauled herself  
out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, where she promptly stubbed her toe on the bathroom counter. "Damn! what a   
start for my eighteenth birthday!" Looking in the mirror, she groaned. Her hair was an unruly mess. It stuck out in   
any and all directions and was matted like a rat nested in it for the night. Muttering curses under her breath, she  
reached for her hair brush to tame the wild mass.  
  
Fifteen minutes and quite a bit of water later Mara had her hair in some semblance of order. However, the voices in  
the kitchen had risen considerably. "I don't care Sarah! She is my heir and needs to learn how the kingdom is run..."  
  
"And I am not ging to let you dictate her life! As it is she might, and I emphasise the might, be able to defend herself  
from Lillith and her assains. However, I am not oging to allow you to take her any where without some sort of defensive  
training!"  
  
"Sarah, beware..."  
  
"Don't even start that melodramatic crap on me. Need I remind you that I am NOT fifteen any more! Now shut up, sit   
down and let me finish making Mara's birthday breakfast!" There was a brief silence before the voices started agian and   
Mara decided to get dressed before making her grand entrance. Sliding back into her room, she chose and outfit that  
she had bought especially for her birthday. Skin tight black leather pants with knee high black boots with four inch  
heels. A blood red silk poets shirt showed unseemly amounts of clevage and she pulled her hair into a high ponytail  
with wisps of hair falling around her face and neck. A ruby and silver pendant and earings completed the look, the  
cresent moon cut of the gems winking the the light of her room. Looking in the mirror she grinned, but there was  
something still missing. Silver and black eyeshadow was put on along with vast amounts of silver glitter and dark  
red lipstick with silver sparkles in it. A simple spell with her crystal would keep the makeup in place and a black  
riding crop with a crystal at the end appeared in her hand. (AN: Like father like daughter. Besides, I need to get  
them to talk about something!)  
  
Mara strolled down the stairs and into the kitchen where she leaned insolently on the door frame until one of the two  
people in the room noticed her. Much to her dismay, the man in the kitchen was not Uncle Toby, but the man from her   
dream last night. So much for waiting for them to notice her. "Mother, please tell me I am dreaming and that the   
fairy queen in tights is a figment of my imagination." Sarah and Jareth both turned to face Mara, Sarah's face quirked  
with suppressed humor and Jareth's was full of unbridled fury, until he saw what Mara was wearing. Then his face turned  
to his usual superior smirk. And unfortunatly, that smirk rubbed Mara the wrong way. "What are you smirking at sock boy?  
And tell me the truth, did you really have to use the biggest sock you could find?" Sarah started coughing, and it   
sounded like she was trying to cover a laugh. Jareth's smirk slid from his face and a look of pure fury settled on  
his face.  
  
"You should have more respect for your father!"  
  
"And you should get some more fashon sense! I mean, seriously, how many men wander around in heels not to mention tights!"  
At this Sarah started choking and Jareth transfered his glare to her.   
  
"Really Sarah, I thought you would give your husband and the father of your child a little more support." Sarah  
coughed a couple more times and then grinned cheekely at him.  
  
"I would dear, but I thought I would give you a chance to see some of the more...endearing traits that your daughter  
has picked up from you." The look of bordom and superiority was cracking on Mara's face, however, at her mother's   
comment, it solidified and a smirk of her own graced her lips.  
  
"I will say, that though our fashon sense is similar, the outfits looks far better on me and I have no need to stuff  
anything." Her smirk grew considerably and she started to spin a crystal in her free hand. Almost carelessly, she  
tossed the crystal to her father and just as carlessly he caught it. As soon as his hand closed around the crystal,  
there was a flash of light and Jareth was dressed a Bozo the clown costume. "Now that is a look far more fitting  
to you. Jareth looked down at himself and his fury skyrocketed.  
  
"I demand that you have respect for me. If not as your father than as a reigning monarch..."  
  
"Queen of the Fairies! Oh how wonderful your majesty! Shall I become your lady-in-waiting and help you pick your  
tights out in the morning..." At this point, Sarah felt the need to intervene before they resorted to physical   
violence and destroyed the house.  
  
"Mara, stop it this instant! Regardless of whether you like it or not, this man is your father. And you WILL respect  
him as an adult. Now change him back." Sarah smiled as her orders were obeyed. "And Jareth, chill. Now both of you,   
sit down, shut up and eat your breakfast." They both looked at Sarah, sat down and proceeded to glare at eachother during   
breakfast. Sarah sighed. "Well, it's a start..." she muttered to herself.  
  
By the time breakfast was finished, Sarah was seriously contemplating killing the both of them and putting them out of her  
misery. They had not said anything during the entire meal and had a glaring contest that would have won gold had it been  
an olympic sport. "Clean up! Mara stop garing at your father and help me clean up." Without stopping the contest, Mara  
created a crystal and dropped it on the table. All the dishes and left over food was cleaned up and put away. Sarah groaned  
and dropped her head to the table with a loud THUMP.  
  
"Don't do that Sarah..."  
"Don't do that Mother..."  
  
The glare intesified with the unified scolding of Sarah. Finally sick of the power stuggle going on in her kitchen, Sarah  
grabbed the backs of both of their heads and brought them together sharply. The twin glares she got from both of them did  
nothing to phase her. "I think it is time we all started acting like adults and disscussed this in a rational manner. If  
not, Jareth, you can go to the Labyrinth..." she fixed Mara with THE LOOK that only mothers could give "and you Mara, will  
go with him."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*evil laughter* I am so evil aren't I?   
  
Jareth: SelenityPotter, why do you insist on tormenting me! I mean, Bozo the clown?  
  
Mara: Well dad, you go to admit, it was pretty funny!  
  
Jareth: *growls*  
  
Kay you two, chill! Please press the button and leave a review in the review box! 


	4. Say WHAT!

Kay, sorry I haven't posted in a while, but between all sorts of stress in my life, I couldn't find time to  
write much. Anyways, here is a quick chapter and I will update more soon. PROMISE! Oh, and for those few  
who are waiting for an update on What If... I should have that updated soon.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mara looked at her mother in open shock and a look of panic crossed Jareth's face. "Say WHAT!" Mara yelled.  
"You have got to be kidding Mom! Come on, nobody's that heartless!" (AN: Kudos if you can tell me where that  
quote is from!) Sarah shot Mara a look that clearly said, 'Try me!' Mara slumped slightly in her seat, looking  
for all the world like a lost little girl. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you Mommy?" Sarah fixed her   
only child with a disbelieving stare.  
  
"Mara Shaylee King, do not EVEN start the 'pitiful me' shit with me..." However, Jareth decided to inturupt the  
lecture before it started.  
  
"Shaylee? Where did you find the name Shaylee?" Pinning Mara with one more look that clearly said 'Behave!'  
she turned to answer her husband.  
  
"Shaylee means Fairy princess of the field in Gaelic, I found it on the internet one day. And since you are   
probably going to ask, Mara means Sorrowful or Bitter. Anymore questions?" Jareth shook his head at the   
deadly look his wife was sending him. Nodding with satisfaction, Sarah turned back to her sulking offspring.  
"Now Mara, you can either get along with your father, or you can go and live with him for a month," she quickly  
turned to Jareth before he could inturupt. "And the subject is not up for debate, Jareth. You two WILL learn   
to get along, even if it kills the both of you!" Sarah glared at the two of them before continuing. "Mara,  
I want you to take your father out with you today. And no buts!" Mara glared at her mother, keeping all snide  
comments to herself, for now. "Jareth, you are going to spend the day with your daughter and please change into  
something that won't draw attention to yourself..."  
  
"Our daughter will draw more attention than I ever could so why should I even bother..."  
  
"I don't have to put up with this you egotistical, self centered..."  
  
"I wish you would both go to the Labyrinth, right NOW!" As the shocked pair looked at Sarah, she smiled and  
waved at them. "See you in a month you two!" And both of them abruptly vanished from sight.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, I know that it was extremly short, but the next chapter will be longer. And basically I am going to do a  
chapter for each day the two spend together. Shall we find out how well the adjust? 


	5. Over the walls and through the stairs

I finally go around to updating! And I finally made a long chapter! Happy days are here again! *SelenityPotter  
smacks herself* Kay note to self, GET MORE SLEEP! Anywho, enjoy the chapter. Me no own, but Mara is MINE!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mara landed on her posterior, outside of the Labyrinth with a thump. Standing, she glared at her father,  
who nochantly looked at her. "Well my dear, it seems that your mother has grown quite harsh in the past  
eighteen years. I wonder what chaged her so..." Grumbling, Mara pulled out a crystal and used it to   
clean her clothing and change her shoes into more comfortable soft leather, knee high boots with flat soles.  
Jareth grinned at his daughter and leaned closer to her, "I didn't quite catch what you said. Would you   
care to repeat it for me?"  
  
Mara grinned sweetly, before placing her mouth close to her father's ear. "SHE IS THAT WAY CAUSE YOU WERE  
A DOLT AND SENT HER AWAY!" Snarling, Jareth pulled away from his daughter and shot her his patented 'I   
wouldn't do that if I were you!' glare. Mara shot him a mirror of his own smirk, and then turned to survey  
the Labyrinth. "Looks like a piece of cake! I am surprised that mom was the first to beat you, or did the  
sight of you in tights blind all the other girls who challenged it?"  
  
Mara had said the magic words. "If it looks so easy," he purred, "would you care to challenge it? You   
MIGHT be able to defeat it as your mother did."  
  
If looks could kill, the look Mara shot her father would have killed him, burried him, dug him up and killed  
him again. "Might? MIGHT!! I will defeat your little maze and then, My Lady Queen, I will laugh in your   
face!"  
  
Jareth snarled and pointed to the clock on the tree. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth  
before I mock you for eternity!" Jareth faded away, leaving Mara at the hill above the Labyrinth.  
  
Smiling, Mara jogged down the hill towards the Labyrinth. "This should be easy. All you have to do is ask the  
right question!" Mara grinned to herself, "And find any loop hole that you can get away with!"  
  
*Back at the castle in the center of the Labyrinth*  
  
Jareth lounged on the throne and watched as his daughter jogged towards the outter walls of his labyrinth. He  
was trying to be patient with her, but she was so much like himself when he was younger he couldn't help but  
loose his temper. He also made a mental note to apologize to his mother the next time he saw her. He watched   
with interest as Mara drew close to the walls.  
  
*Outside the Labyrinth*  
  
Mara paused as she reached the walls to catch her breath, and to figure out the quickest way to get to the castle.  
Remembering sommething from her dreaded math classes she grinned. "The shortest distance between two points is a   
straight line, so if I went over instead of through it should be much faster." Looking at the top of the wall for  
a moment, she debated on whether or not to use magic to get her to the top. "Nope, no magic. If mom could beat it  
without magic, so can I!" Backing up slightly, she ran at the wall and jumped, grabbing the edge of the wall with  
one hand. She slowly pulled herself to the top of the wall and stood there surveying the labyrinth before her.   
"Not bad," a breeze blew over her and she shivered. "and I said no magic to solve the labyrinth. Never said anyting  
about making myself comfortable." Twirling a crystal on her fingers she tossed it in the air. What landed in her hand  
was not a crystal, but a heavy leather biking jacket. Shrugging it on, she pulled a pair of leather gloves from her  
pocket and tugged them on to her chilled hands. She carefully judged the distance between the wall she was standing on  
and the wall that was in front of her. Crouching, she lept for the other wall, her leather clad hands barely catching   
edge of it. She hauled herself to the top of this wall and started to jog to the right. "I wonder of that worm mom   
talked to is still around."  
  
*Back at the castle*   
  
Jareth laughed out loud. This was the first time he had ever seen anyone try to go through the labyrinth over the  
tops of the walls. "There is a first time for everything. Of course, if it were me I would go the same way."  
  
*On top of the walls*   
  
Mara looked down again, in hopes of spying the worm. This time, she was in luck. Crouching on the top of the wall,  
she looked down at the blue spot on a small ledge down below. "Hello."  
  
" 'Allo, what are you doing a way up there?"  
  
"I have to get to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth. Can you tell me how to get there?"  
  
"Certainly! Take the passage on the left, turn right, and then go straight through the stairs. Why don't you come  
inside and meet the Missus?"   
  
Mara chuckled slightly. Ask the right question was right, if mother had asked how to get to the castle and not how  
to get through the labyrinth, she might have saved herself alot of trouble. "No, but I will be living at the castle  
for a while, if you don't mind I may stop by at a later date. Oh, and thank you for the directions!" Hopping off the  
wall, she went to the wall and turned left.   
  
*In the throne room*  
  
Jareth's eyes widened! No one, and he ment no one ever asked how to get to the castle! They always asked how to solve  
the labyrinth! She was definitly his daughter all right.  
  
*Somewhere in the Labyrinth*  
  
Mara jogged down the passage, looking for a right turn. Finally spying one she turned right and came face to face with  
a set of stairs. "Go up the stairs," and just as she was about to set her foot on the first step, he stopped herself.  
"Wait a sec, he told me to go through the stairs!" Mara backed up a step and then walked towards the stairs and fouond  
herself going through them and coming face to face with the back door of the castle. "Well, that was easy, now to find   
the throne room!" Pushing the door open she came face to face with a short goblin that looked like someone had steped  
on its green face. "You!" she said pointing at the goblin, "How do I get to the throne room?"  
  
The goblin looked her over. "Me's not tellin yous anyting missy!"  
  
Mara pinned the goblin with a glare that looked remarkably like her fathers before reaching down and picking the goblin  
up by the collar of his dingy tunic. "You will SHOW me where the throne room is before I tip you into the center of the  
Bog of Eternal Stench!" The goblin's green face turned even more green and he started nodding so hard Mara thought his  
head might just fly off his shoulders. Setting the goblin down it started to take her through a maze of passages before  
stopping in front of a closed door.  
  
"Theres it is missy!" he squeaked, before running down a passage as fast as his short legs could carry him. Mara grinned  
before opening the door and entering an empty throne room. Looking around she noticed the door way with the stairs that   
her mother had said led to the room of stairs.   
  
"Well," she muttered to herself, "may as well go on and see the man!" She slowly climbed the stairs and entered the room.  
And ran straight into the chest of her father. Rubbing her nose ruefully, she looked up at her father. "Thank you for  
the perfect ending of this little fiasco."  
  
"Well my dear, you must be my daughter. The...creativity of solving my labyrinth was absolutly what I would expect of  
my offspring." Mara muttered something under her breath. "What was that?"  
  
Mara smiled sweetly up at him, "Nothing, Father dear. Now would you please show me to a room, I would like to rest for  
a little bit."  
  
"Certainly, daughter dear," Jareth purred. He pulled a crystal from thin air and dropped it at their feet.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kay, first part of Day 1 complete. I am going out of town for a few days, so it may be a little while before I update  
so don't kill me please. Anyways, got to run. Luvs ya all and please don't forget to review! 


	6. Migranes, Bongo drums, and unknown famil...

*SOB* You love me! You really love me! I have a #1 fan and several people have put me on their  
favorite story list or fav author list! I am so HAPPY! *SelenityPotter breaks down into happy  
tears*  
  
Jareth: SelenityPotter, get ahold of your self! They most likely were doing it out of pity.  
  
*SelenityPotter stands and glares at Jareth* You just had to burst my bubble didn't you. I have only  
one thing to say to you before I start my story. I have Emerald, Lady of Destiny, e-mail address and  
you better not make me use it! *Jareth dissapears in a shower of glitter* Kay remember, I don't own  
Jareth, although I wish I did, or any of the other Labyrinth stuff. Mara and anyother characters are  
mine though.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mara glanced around the empty room before turning to give her father an incredulous look. "You want me  
to live in here? It's like a tomb in here!" Her father shot her his trademark superior smirk.   
  
"I thought you might want to decorate it yourself. Besides, if I am to teach you to use your magic   
properly I need to know how advanced you are." His daughter shot him a deadly look before turning away  
and muttering something that sounded suspicously like 'He is out to kill me'. Shrugging out of her jacket  
and pulling her gloves off to join the jacket on the floor she sat crosslegged in the middle of the room.  
She closed her eyes and her head tilted back and her lips started to move in a silent chant. Jareth  
leaned against the wall, curious as to what his daughter was doing. The loose hairs around his daughters  
face began to move, as if a wind had somehow crept through the closed windows and doors. Then it seemed  
to pick up force and move further away from his daughter, taking on a crystaline blue glow. His daughter   
slowly stood and turned to face him. Her eyes snapped open and her eyes had a far away look to them. She  
raised her hands above her head and then brought them down as if throwing something. And then she colapsed  
to the floor, in a dead faint. Jareth caught her head before it smacked against the hard floor and looked  
at his daughter. *Where in the nine pits of hell did she learn to control elemental magics?* he thought to   
himself.  
  
Mara awoke with a spliting headache. Groaning, she slowly sat up. "When I find out which of my familiars  
thought it would be funny to play the bongo drums in my head, I am going to turn them into a goblin."  
  
"That might be a bad idea my dear, goblins can be the most annoying creatures in all the demensions." Mara  
pried one of her eyes open and winced as the light hit her eye. She tried to cast a glare at her father but  
failed and floped back onto the pillows of the bed.  
  
Of course her innerself decided to make its presence known at that point. *Um...I think we passed out in an  
empty bedroom. So the logical question would be, WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE UNDERGROUND AM I DOING IN A BED!*   
Mara pried one of her eyes open again and looked at what she was laying on. *Black silk sheets, fur blankets,  
Black satin pillows, not good.* "Where am I?" The sound of her own voice reverberated in her head and she  
bit back a groan.  
  
"In my bed, in my and your mothers bedroom," Mara heard a chuckle, "though hopefully in a month it will be  
my and your mothers bed."  
  
*TMI, TMI!* her mind shrieked. *That would mean you are lying in a bed where your mother...* her inner mind  
shuddered *I don't want to even finish that thought* "TMI, TMFI, didn't need to know that," she groaned "I  
don't need to get sick to the stomache on top of a migrane."  
  
"TMI?" asked the amused voice of her father.  
  
"To Much Info, and TMFI if you think about it I shouldn't have to explain." Mara pulled a pillow over her  
face. "Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to smother myself in peace. Especially since Sensei can't   
come and fix this backlash migrane." Jareth pulled a crystal from nowhere an was about to send it towards  
Mara when her muffled voice came from under the pillow. "Don't even think about using a crystal. For some  
reason, the energies don't mix and make it worse. So unless you have some heavy duty NON magic pain killers,  
I need to sleep for the next 12 hours." When Mara moved the pillow, her father was no where in sight. Rolling  
onto her side she was almost asleep when a gloved hand brushed her face slightly. Looking up her father extened  
a glass to her. "Please say it's poison," she muttered and gulped down the contents of the glass. Her father took  
the glass from her and pushed her down onto the pillows, before she could say anything, she was sound asleep.  
  
Jareth checked on his daughter a few hours later. She was sleeping peacfully, thanks to the sleeping draught  
he had given her earlier. She looked almost angelic in her sleep. He smiled rufully to himself. She had  
the horn of a devil when she was awake. Spinning several crystals on his fingers, he sent them off to various  
people. One to Sarah, to let her know they both were still alive. The others to his parents and sister. The   
girl really should get to know her family.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kay, Day 2 shall be posted soon. In which Mara has another argument with her father.   
  
Mara: Like that is anything new.  
  
Shush, you might give away the ending. Oh, and a little more of the J and Sarah history in the next chapter!  
So please press the little button and leave me a review! 


	7. I don't friggen think so!

I LOVE YOU GUYS! You leave me the nicest reviews! Anyways, Day 2!  
  
Me no own Labyrinth, but Mara, Jareth's family and story are mine!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mara stretched and rubbed her eyes. She felt wonderful this morning. *Those were some strange dreams! Maybe after   
  
I get up I can talk Mom into taking me to the...* Her thought trailed off as her hand brushed satin, and then fur.   
  
*Since when do I have satin and fur on my bed?* Opening her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of her father looming   
  
over her. She slammed her eyes back shut. *IT WASN'T A DREAM!* 'No shit Sherlock!' Her mind snaped back. She slowly  
  
opened her eyes and glared at her father's smirking face. "Can't a girl get a little privacy?"  
  
"Not when said girl is sleeping in my room! Now, I need you to get up, my parents and sister are going to be arriving  
  
any moment."  
  
Mara groaned. "Not even time to get settled in and I get bombarded with relatives. And not just any relatives, the  
  
ones that raised the man who claims to be my father and drives me crazy!"  
  
"Mara..."  
  
"Fine, I'm up, I'm up! Sheesh, you're worse than Mom!" Hauling herself out of bed she stretched. Before she could  
  
create a crystal to change her clothes, her father had thown one at her. An explosion of glitter and quite a bit of  
  
coughing ensued before Mara could see what he had done. "Next time, nix the glitter!" Looking down at herself, she  
  
let out a scream of indignation. She was wearing a cotton candy pink creation that reminded her of the dresses her   
  
mother used to try and cram her into as a child. "I don't friggen THINK SO! I am NOT 3 and I haven't worn pink in  
  
YEARS! I can dress myself, thank you!" Glaring at her father, she pointed at the door. "Now OUT! I can dress myself  
  
and if I have to wear a dress I will choose my own!"  
  
Her father chuckled and shot her a smug look. "Fine, but you have to wear a dress, I will come and collect you in an hour.   
  
Some of your mother's things are still on the vanity. I am sure she won't mind you using them if you are careful." With   
  
that he dissapered in a shower of glitter.  
  
"Not even with him for 48 hours and already he is dressing me in pink frilly things. Well I DON'T think so!" Dropping a  
  
crystal, she was out of the dress and in a black robe. "First things first." pulling another crystal she suspended it in  
  
mid air and set it to spinning. Evanescence blasted through the room, and Mara wandered over to the vanity. A hairbrush with   
  
a few dark brown hairs clinging to it was settled on the table, next to it a small chest that probably containted jewlery.  
  
A small smile crept over her face. She had the perfect idea of what to wear. But first, hair and makeup. A brush and a  
  
box of bobby pins and elastics appeared with another crystal along with her makeup kit. She swept her hair up in a twist,  
  
curls falling from the top of the twist. Several strands hung around her face and neck. A little magic and it was curled  
  
into perfect ringlets and they would stay that way. Make up was another matter. Rummageing thru her case she pulled out  
  
golds, blacks, reds, and grinned as she imagened her father's reaction. Golds and a black liner graced her eyes, and a   
  
blood red lipstick was next, and a dash of gold glitter and she was done. One preserving spell insured that it wouldn't   
  
budge. Now for the dress. She had the perfect one in mind. She tossed a crystal to the end of the bed and a blood red   
  
puddle of fabric appeared. She quickly donned the dress. A bit of the fabric went around her neck, attaching six straps   
  
to the dress, three in front, three in back. The straight neck line of the sleeveless dress was snug, emphasizing   
  
her...attributes. The dress clung snugly all the way down past her hips and fell straight to the ground. A thigh high   
  
slit on the right side exposing quite a bit of leg. Matching red heels,and a gold armband that wrapped around her upper   
  
arm in the shape of a long chineese dragon nearly completed the ensamble. She opened her mother's jewel box, and right on   
  
top were two gold combs with rubies twinkling from them. Setting them snugly in her hair she smiled at her reflection in   
  
the mirror. Now all that was left to do was wait.  
  
*An hour earlier*  
  
Jareth appeared in his throne room, only to come face to face with his parents and his younger sister. "Your early," he  
  
said casually.  
  
"I want to see my grandaughter! Now where are you hiding her?" His mother looked at him expectantly, and he sighed.  
  
"She in my room getting ready. I will fetch her in an hour..."  
  
"What is my grandaughter doing in YOUR room?"  
  
Jareth sighed. "I'll explain later. And Mother, I appologize about being such a terror when I was younger. I understand  
  
completely!"  
  
His mother threw her head back and laughed. "Not even a parent for 48 hours and already apologizing!" Rolling his eyes   
  
Jareth stalked over to his throne and threw himself onto it. "Now Jareth dear, how has your kingdom been?" After about  
  
an hour of chatting and updates on his kingdom, Jareth rose and started to excuse himself. "Dear, why don't you let me  
  
go and retrieve your daughter. If she is anything like you another fight will ensue as soon as you enter that room.   
  
Besides, Layla has been dying to be with her brother!" Jareth shot a glance at his younger sister who merely shrugged her  
  
shoulders at him.  
  
"Mother, I am sure I can talk to my daughter without..."  
  
"Sit!" Jareth immediatly sat back down on his throne. "Stay! I will go get her." She shot Jareth a lopsided grin,"Besides  
  
I think a few surprises might be good for her!" She then exited the throne room and walked towards her son's bedchambers.  
  
*Back in Jareth's room*  
  
Mara paced up and down the length of the room. What was taking so long! She wanted to get this overwith so she could try   
  
and figure some way out of this mess! There was a sharp knock at the door and Mara nearly tripped over herself trying to   
  
open it. "It is about time I thought you had forgotten me...in...here?" The man who had tormented her since her birthday  
  
was not the one standing outside the door. A woman was there. She was a little shorter than Mara's 5 foot 7 inch frame   
  
(5 foot 10 inches with the heels). She had the same moon touched blonde hair as Mara and Jareth and her high cheekbones  
  
had also been passed down. However her eyes and slim figuring were what brought Mara up short. Her eyes were silver, not  
  
gray and her figure was curvacous. SHe looked like she could not be much older than Sarah! An inoslent expression covered  
  
her shock. "Who in the Hades are you?"  
  
The woman in front of her chuckled. "Defenitly my grandaughter alright.."  
  
"WHAT!" Squaked Mara in surprise. "I'm your what!" At this the woman threw back her head and laughed.  
  
"Oh, my. Didn't my son tell you I was coming?"  
  
"Well...yes, but he didn't tell me you looked so young..." Her eyes narrowed, "Wait a minute, fae develop slower than mortals  
  
do, so how come you look younger than his royal tightness?"  
  
Her grandmother raised he eyebrow at her comment, but let it pass. "The men are supposed to look older than the women, so we  
  
physically stop aging sooner than they do. But come, I am sure that your grandfather and aunt want to meet you." Mara rolled   
  
her eyes and moved to stand next to the shorter woman.   
  
"Just don't expect me to be nice. Having my father dropped on me after 18 years has NOT put me in a sociable mood."   
  
Her grandmother stopped and looked at the young woman in front of her with a serious look. "Your father would have turned the  
  
world inside out had he known about you. I think you had better listen to the facts before you make judgement. You have come  
  
to the Labyrinth in the middle of a bad situation. I don't know what Sarah was thinking, but I just hope she was right about   
  
sending you here."  
  
"Mother never did anything without a reason..."  
  
"I know child, I just hope she did the right thing this time."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cliffhanger! Anyway, I am sad to announce that updates might be a very long time in coming. Other than a major case of writers block  
  
I have just gotten engaged and have a full time job. So writing is not on the top of my list of things to do. Please forgive me! I   
  
will try to update all my other stories and and this one soon. Just please be patient!   
  
Jareth: "You know Selenity, They probably have forgotten all about you...  
  
Mara: "Shut it Dad, she might never finish the story if you keep treating her like that!"   
  
Jareth: "You just want her to get your..."  
  
Knock it off Jareth, you will spoil the story. So that being said, please read and review! 


End file.
